parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (170Movies Style) Part 5 - Morgana and Plankton's Confrontation
Cast: * Ariel - Mrs.Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Eric - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Baby Melody - Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Grimsby - Dr.Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Captain of the Ship - Raye's Grandpa (Sailor Moon) * The Soliders - Max and Rex (Dinosaur King) * Drummers - Themselves * Sebastian - Spongebob Squarepants * King Triton - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Ariel's Sisters - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Tweezle Dee (Little Mouse) Mary Mouse (Cinderella) and Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH) * Charlotta - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Chef Louis - Chip Tracy (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Transcript: * (In Ice Cave green light) * Lahwhinie:(Chackles) Trust me this time Sure I've right * Plankton:yeah that what you said last time and i was sore for a week * Lahwhinie:Oh Stop your carping and Stand still * Plankton:Oh this going Hurt * (green lighting on Plankton turns back to McBruisuqe) * Lahwhinie:Yes Yes Yes! * Chief McBrusque:uh-Oh * Sophie:uw * Lahwhinie:Huh (The Spell bmaking sophie to Sir Hiss) * Sir Hiss:Uh * (She throws another bottle into the cauldron and sir hiss turns into Hopper each time until into Jokester and then back to Plankton again) * Plankton:Aw! * (Cloak and Dagger chuckles and snicker at Plankton) * Lahwhinie:Oh, it's just no use! The power of the Trident is just too strong for me to overcome! * Plankton:I bet Lahwhinie could've done it * Lahwhinie:(anger steadily rising) What was that you said?! * Plankton: Nothin'! I'm just sayin'— (Dodge) * Lahwhinie: Stop criticizing me! That's all my mother ever did was criticize me. It was always (She picks up starfish and on screenshot) It was always "Desiree" this or "Desiree" that! Or "Lahwhinie, why can't you be more like your sister, (she throws a starfish) Desiree?!" (starfish comes on picture of Desire) * Plankton:Well, it ain't Desiree's fault I got miniaturized! It's yours! * Lahwhinie:Is not! * Plankton: Your fault we had to hide out here for 12 Frost-bitten Years * Lahwhinie:Is not! * Plankton: You're Fault We Can Never Show Our Face In Polite Society Again! * Morgana:(Codly) You're really pushing it, Small Fry. * (then see green light and looking at ball looking) * (Screen gadget appears on screen and Locket) * Lahwhinie and Plankton:It's the Locket! * Lahwhinie (Cacakles):this is just the kind of break of the ice we've been waiting for when Mrs. brisby's Innocent little uncovers the secret of the Locket she's going to have lots of questions and who we'll be right there all the asnwers * Plankton:(Laughs) We Will * Lahwhinie:Exactly she be the prefect tool for Papa Mousekewitz's undoing * Plankton:and I'll get to be Big again * Morgana:Finally I'll suceed that's one thing my sister never could * Plankton:Really, really Big again * Lahwhinie:Total domination of the Seas * (She and Plankton dancing laughing) * Plankton:I'll be huge! * (Fade Black) Screenshot: Lahwhinie with starfish in her hand.jpg